


D.E.A.D

by MonstarBubby



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Music, Just some old dudes having fun!, M/M, vaporwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstarBubby/pseuds/MonstarBubby
Summary: Literally dudes dancing to vaporwave.Short n sweet.
Relationships: Benrey/Forzen (Half-Life), Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Kudos: 2





	D.E.A.D

Sunkist snoozed lightly beside a tired Tommy on the ground as yet another cartoon came on the old television. The G-man filed his nails in a loveseat, occasionally looking up at his son. Gordon was doing something in the kitchen, Tommy didn't know. Whatever he was cooking smelled really good, almost cheesy. Benrey and Forzen were sitting at a small table looking at a catalog, sometimes exclaiming about an extraordinary price. Darnold was snug on the couch browsing his tablet with a weighted blanket draped over him. Bubby and Coomer were being a couple of lovebirds, as usual. Whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears and giggling. Tommy was fully supportive of the grandpas. The child snapped out of his daze and looked around the room at everyone. He gently nudged his dog awake. G-man saw them both starting to rise with activity, so he continued to watch them with those haunting blue eyes of his.

Tommy had grabbed a radio and had slipped a cassette into it, resting it onto the table. The kiddo pressed play and leaped up onto the table. This got everyone's attention. The song had started, and Tommy started letting his mind and body control him through the music, making small shimmies to the left and right, synchronized with Sunkist. It looks as if they worked on this for a little while, but G-man was outraged! Why was his son doing something like this?? As Tommy began to mouth the lyrics, it seemed the rest of the science team was enjoying the music as well, because right when Tommy finished the first vocalization, Benrey and Forzen had gotten up from their table and started doing the waltz on their own. Gordon peered at the couple through the doorway, watching them as they swayed their way into the living room, hand in hand, Forzen letting Benrey spin on his finger. "It's just a fact... that You should be mine!" Tommy's sweet and young voice sung, as if he was on his own stage with Sunkist, without a care in the world where he was. As Bubby and Coomer swayed softly in their seats to the lovely beat, they watched as the eldritch creature ran from the hallway and into the boot boy's arms, being lifted up just like in Dirty Dancing. That is also one of their favorite movies. Bubby continued to sway slightly until Coomer decided to pick him up with no effort at all and a fake flower from the center of the table in his teeth, causing the experiment to blush loudly. Tommy continued singing as he and his dog danced away from his father grabbing at him.

Darnold got up and did The Charleston next to Tommy's table. Bubby and Coomer were Egyptian-walking around the room. Benrey and Forzen were twirling away like a couple of lovesick ballet dancers. Of course, Gordon wasn't going to miss out on this. Right when the last verse came up, Gordon slid in and joined in on the kid's singing. "Woo, woo, woo!" He pranced over to the grumpy old G-Man and brought him up forcefully by his hands, making him stand up. Gordon let go eventually and went dancing with the rest of the team. G-man figured... "Why not?" And extended both his arms into the air to the left, then bending a knee to do it the opposite way. Now the whole crew was dancing happily in the room as if they were all seniors on the last day of school again.

Sometimes you gotta Drop Everything And Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii <3
> 
> Short n sweet stuff for now. I'll be back to writing normal stuff soon
> 
> also here's the inspiration! :D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoH-GahLV6U


End file.
